istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Isaack Brunwin
Background Isaack Brunwin is a changeling mage who studies the school of illusion magic. He was raised as a human by a human family who did not know (and neither did Isaack) that he was a changeling. Not much is known about how Isaack came to be raised by this family, but he is definitely not related to the Brunwins by blood. Although born to a changeling mother, Isaack grew up not knowing his true heritage. His mother had recently had a child the same age as Isaack, yet due to an unknown set of circumstances the child went missing. When the Brunwins first met Isaack as a baby, he mimicked their human characteristics and that fooled them into thinking he was their child. This was not an intentional plan by Isaack, as babies tend to mimic others as a way of understanding the world. The Brunwins' true child had been lost and nobody knows what happened to it. The Brunwins are a noble family, with Isaack's father, William Brunwin, being an ex-general. Isaack was raised in the Brunwin manor located in Gwarcheidwad. He lived a entitled life, despite some of the militaristic training he received from his father. Isaack started showing an innate magical ability which his family took notice of and was immediately sent to an academy for training. There he learned much in the ways of arcana, specializing in illusion, but also he studied history, religion, and the arts. Most of his life had been relatively laid-back until one day where he decided to experiment further without his professor's knowledge. He began to delve into difficult magic at home when a spell backfired, revealing his changeling form. His parents came to see what happened and saw that a changeling had entered their home. Without any chance of explanation, Isaack was accused of murdering the Brunwin's son and was chased out of town. Out on the streets, Isaack began experimenting with his new changeling powers. While he initially struggled, Isaac was able to blend in on the streets and even use his powers to his advantage to manipulate people and earn some money. Up until the events leading to the Edge of War, Isaack had been masquerading around as "Fernando," a suave, rogue-like foreigner. The Edge of War Isaack had recently received word about his father, that he had began preparations to join the military once again in preparation for an upcoming war. Although he had conflicting emotions in regards to how he should treat this news, as the man had attempted to murder his mistakenly accused, changeling son, Isaack decided to venture out and seek more information about the war. He was soon called out psychicly by the gold dragon, Rhasvim, to come to the city of Eilthyra. There he learns more about the upcoming conflict, as well as the involvement of Bane, and agrees hoping to find more clues about his father. Isaack's venturing party includes: Halzar Hackshield , Kuori , Jethro Johnson , and Rajaros. On their way to Cara Crocta, the party found themselves attacked by hobgoblins in a massive corpse strewn battlefield. After the battle, Isaack noticed the black glove of Bane on the hobgoblin known as "Hu-Jat" and decided to take it. He felt it held some importance and could analyze it later, or at least use it for a disguise. They are soon attacked by a group of elves, which they deal with quickly. Isaack decides to tie one up and keep him for questioning. The group, minus one Rajaros who returned due to military obligations, headed towards Cara Crocta to chase after a cadaver collector who had a lost artifact that they needed. They followed it to its lair and found the flask within a corpse pile. As not to alert the strange being, Isaack used his mage hand to carefully pull the flask out. The group notices they are being watched and pursue their spies and eventually fight. Isaack gets carried away and launches, carelessly, the two elf subordinates. The party took the half-elf leader prisoner as well. Isaack decides to befriend her forcefully using Instant Friends. After getting what they needed from her, Isaack and the group leave her within the cell and head out. Isaack, on his way to meet the blue dragon, Kepesk, again has a run-in with a group of elves, this time being the ones who stole one of the groups artifacts. Isaack assists the group by showing his changeling ability and decides to sneak into the elves hideout with Kuori, who is pretending to be a prisoner. When the plan goes awry, Isaack is caught in a cross fire between various fighting elves and tries his best to stay alive. In the end, Isaack is able to get out of there with his group confiscating the artifact. Soon, the group reaches the city in which Kepesk resides. Isaack, who attempts to trick Kepesk into thinking that the artifacts are not real, fails and then is confronted by Kepesk who demands to see the items. Out of fear, Isaack attempts to give Halzar the artifact, but it is intercepted by Kepesk. Then Kepesk forces the adventurers into a magical binding, which Isaack reluctantly accepts. During the post-siege of Iarthair-dún, Isaack asisted the group in finding the battle standard. Isaack notices there is only one guard for the entrance to the Battle Standard's location. Isaack assumes the shape of a female hobgoblin, trying to appear as attractive as possible to the guard. He succeeds in getting the guard from his post and fools the guard into protecting him against Isaack's friends. Using this to his advantage, Isaack helps take out the guard. After successfully taking the standard, Isaack joins his friends in an attempt to flee the city and the massive army within. While Isaack and the group escaped the city, they were assailed by various hobgoblins and hippogriffs. Before their enemies catch up, Isaack receives a cloak from Rhasvim to aid him. They do their best to fight them off and flee, until more hobgoblins riding on chariots and worgs approached. In an attempt to help them escape, Isaack creates a phantom chasm and trips up the main chariot then hurries away, blowing the Horn of Summons to signal the nearby dragonborn army. Thinking that they are almost out of the armies reach, Isaack looks back and realizes his teammates are stuck fighting. He fights the urge to go on ahead and turns around to help. After so much fighting, Isaack is able to relax as he travels with the group to Cara Crocta. First, Isaack purchases many armor improvements plus two extra items. A pair of reading glasses stood out to Isaack, as their lenses seemed to be glowing to him. The vendor who was selling them did not seem to notice anything special about them and gave them away for a cheap price. He also passed by an old performer who was trying to get rid of his kit of last-minute costumes. Thinking this as a good disguise kit, Isaack felt he could make use out of them and took it off the man's hands. Isaack felt a need to go check in on the elves, although he did not know why. He brought the group with him and found the two elves in the prison. They started calling for the guard, so Isaack calmed them with a charm and offered to set them free. He took the half-elf out of the prison and began plotting to get Kepesk to have her aid them. As they left the city, Isaack had second thoughts about the plan and began to feel guilt. The whole feud between the elves and Isaac's group seemed to be getting them nowhere, so as an act of kindness he set the half-elf free and she away into the forest. Isaack then left with the group and met Rook, the halfing, on a ferry. Isaack, now more comfortable with himself and his changeling powers, disguised himself as an old man, Mr. Wimperbottom, and decided to ask Rook about dealings with the hobgoblin army. Ultimately the ruse failed, but Isaack was able to get enough information. Eventually, they came to the Waylands, which Isaack detested. While the group was busy climbing the rocks up to Garban, Isaack kept complaining about his displeasure with their current location to the point where Kuori held him over a cliff to shut him up. Appearance Due to his Changeling nature, Isaack has many appearances. However, he has three which he is most fond of which has given names to: Isaack Brunwin - This is the human form that Isaack grew up in during his childhood. He appears as a young, noble boy reflecting his age in human years. His hair is dirty blonde that goes passed his ears and his eyes are a deep shade of green. He stands 5'9" tall weighs about 140 lbs. While he doesn't wear them presently, Isaack ran away with a set of noble clothing, complete with his family's crest. This form is the closest Isaack feels to his true identity, even though he is a Changeling. However, after he ran away from his home, Isaack has not used this form as often, since he was trying to evade his family. Because of this, he has trouble getting details completely right every now and then, sometimes forgetting the color of certain features. Changeling - Isaack's form as a Changeling does not differ greatly from the human form he grew up as. Most of the superficial proportions match (e.g. hair length, height, etc.) with the only differences being skin and hair color and the details that make Changelings different than humans (bone structure, eye size, etc.). His hair is a shiny white and he has light blue eyes. Isaack's skin looks pale blue and his facial features are less defined. Because his Changeling form is the source of his banishment from home, Isaack hates the look and usually never stays in it for long, usually switching quickly to his next form. Fernando - What started as a practical joke, Fernando has become Isaack's most prominent form. Initially used to slip past a female guard who was after Isaack for trying to steal, Isaack transformed into a foreigner with brown, curly hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a very heavy accent. His hair is long and kept in a ponytail and has piercings and facial hair. Fernando was then used to help Isaack acquire money through less-than-reputable acts, and soon became the Changeling's favorite disguise. A rogue of sorts, Fernando also came with a suave, cocky personality that Isaack was lacking ever since he ran away. He tends to wear clothing fitting for an adventurer. Mr. Wimperbottom - Using his newly purchased disguise kit, Isaac appears as an elderly old man. While Mr. Wimperbottom has no true background, most commonly he is used as a proxy for an unknown superior with a lot of "connections," which may or may not refer to Rhasvim or Kepesk. He is an elderly human with a long grey beard and a hunched back. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Powers: '''Changeling Disguise, Changeling Trick, Maggic Missle, Prestidigitation, Mage Hand, Ghost Sound, Nightmare Eruption, Beguiling Strands, Color Orb, Burning Hands, Phantom Chasm, Sleep, Instant Friends, Shield, Maze of Mirrors, Ebony Razors, Phantasmal Assailant, Visions of Avarice, Emerald Eye, Summon Iron Cohort, Phantom Foes, Enemies Abound, Symphony of the Dark Court, Mirage Arcana '''Feats: Becomer (Human), Staff Expertise, Far Spell, Phantom Echoes, Superior Reflexes '''Equipment: '''Staff of Missle Mastery +2, Robe of Quils, Follower of Banes Glove, Family Insignia, Safewing Amulet +1, Resplendent Gloves (heroic), Reading Spectables, Riding Boots, Horn of Summons, Adventurer's Kit, Spellbook, Whip, Disguise Kit, Suppression Crystal (heroic), Tattoo of Bonded Defense Category:People